


Breathe In. Breathe Out.

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cigarettes, Community: snkkink, M/M, Shotgunning, commander!jean, erejean - Freeform, older!erejean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snk kinkmeme prompt:</p><p>Jean indulges in a post-coital cigarette and Eren shares it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In. Breathe Out.

"Armin says those can kill you."

Jean rolls his eyes as he shifts in the bed, drawing out a hand carved box full of hand rolled cigarettes. He plucks one, chucking the box back on the nightstand to prop himself against his pillow. Eren is settled on his side, cheeks still rosy from the intense pounding Jean gave him a minute ago.

"A lot of things can kill me. At least if I die this way, it'll be a happy death." Jean strikes up a match, the flame causing his face to glow in the soft moonlight coming from the open window. Eren's eyes are intense and Jean rolls his eyes. _Everything about this guy is intense,_ he thinks idly as he inhales, the nicotine soothing his jittery nerves. He's always like this before a mission. He had hoped a good fucking session with Jaeger would send him off to dreamland but instead he found himself more wired than before. Cigarettes were always a guaranteed thing.

"If the smoke smells that bad, I can only imagine how it tastes." Eren wrinkles his nose as Jean blows a puff right into his face. He doesn't particularly like his lover's habit but he knows Jean has a lot of pressure on him. Armin says Eren's irritation stems from Eren's fear that he isn't good enough to help Jean through those sleepless nights. He rolls his neck, trying to banish the thought and how true it is. Any afterglow from sex immediately dims when Jean pulls out the cigarettes and Eren despises the little white stick in between Jean's lips. His lips.

"You don't smoke for the taste dumbass." Jean lounges back, arm tossed over the headboard and fingers brushing along Eren's shoulder, twirling a couple of loose strands. "It's for the nicotine."

"Druggie." Eren moves closer, hand splayed across his chest.

"Have you ever had a cigarette? You might like it." Jean takes another drag, blowing out small rings. He's calmer now, posture relaxed and eyes heavy. The cigarette dangles from his fingertips, the the end flickering as the paper slowly burns.

"Doubt it." Eren pushes the blanket from their torsos, the hot night making him sticky underneath the covers.

"Just try it." Jean offers the cigarette to Eren and Eren hesitantly leans forward, wrapping his lips around the end. It tastes like ash and his first reaction is to spit it out. But Jean is looking at him with a smirk and determined not to be made fun of, Eren takes a huge inhale. He sputters and coughs, tears burning in his eyes as the back of his throat feels like it's been scorched.

Jean is laughing, putting out the stub as Eren chokes beside him. "Stupid, you're not supposed to take that big of an inhale!" He slaps Eren's back and Eren gasps for breath, finally clearing out his lungs. He resists the urge to vomit. Jean lights another cigarette, studying Eren for a second with that stupid smile on his face.

Jean grabs Eren's chin, angling his head. He takes a deep drag with infuriating ease before leaning down and connecting his lips with Eren's. Eren opens his mouth, automatically inhaling the smoke. It's less acidic this time, the taste mingling in with Jean's flavor and the combination makes Eren's head spin. Jean is obviously affected too, his lips swollen and his eyes glassy when they part.

Jean takes another drag and Eren actively seeks Jean's lips, tongues melding as Jean pushes the smoke into Eren's lungs. They continue to kiss long after the smoke has dissipated, their bodies sluggish now.

"Armin's wrong, you know." Jean murmurs against Eren's lips. They cigarette sits dying in the ashtray as they lay chest to chest, their lips barely brushing.

"About what?" Eren feels his eyes closing, limbs wrapping around Jean despite the heat.

"About you not being good enough or some stupid shit like that. I wouldn't be able to sleep at all if you weren't right beside me." Because that would mean Eren is be gone. Dead. Out of his life forever and if Jean was perfectly honest, he'd rather have Jaeger driving him up the wall over smoking any day. Eren grumbles something under his breath, obviously embarrassed by the comment but accepting it anyways.

"I guess your cigarettes aren't that bad." Eren runs his fingers up Jean's side. "But I'd rather not lose you sooner than I have to." The words are barely audible as Eren drifts off to sleep. Jean watches him for a few moments before untangling himself. He lights up one last cigarette as he grabs his box, padding over to the barely burning fireplace. He stands there, a cool breeze hitting him as thunder rumbles in the distance. With one last drag, he flicks the cigarette into the fire along with the rest, watching them grimly as they flare up. Quitting will suck ass but when he crawls back into bed and Eren attaches himself to his body, he figures the withdrawals will be worth it.


End file.
